Meeting One Direction Louis and Harry
by Sabireenia
Summary: This is a fan fiction about One Direction. Me and my friend Nat meet Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson when we go to school in London for a year! Hope you enjoy it and please review each chapter so I can improve! Thanks! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Ah, take a deep breath and smell the London air," Nat said as we stepped outside the airport.

"Oh yes, the sweet smell of car fumes and petrol!" I retorted teasingly

Nat gave me a 'you killed it' look jokingly but then started to giggle

"I can't believe we're ACTUALLY in London!" she gasped

"Same here, I can't believe we're going to school in London for a year!" I laughed.

"Completely agreed!" Nat said, as she started to walk down a road, reading the map in her hand, "Dunno about you but I wanna dump our bags in the hotel and then get sightseeing!"

"Sounds good" I agreed, and started to follow her.

Me and Nat (short for Nathaara) got a scholarship into a school in London for a year, and so we packed our bags and travelled from Australia to come and stay here. We were staying in a hotel until we could find an apartment to rent that was close to the school.

"Wow, there are trains going everywhere!" I exclaimed as we studied the metro map at the train station that showed trains that could go everywhere, which was very different to the metro system we had in Australia.

"Where do you want to go?" Nat asked, "There are so many places! Buckingham palace, Tower of London, the Thames, Trafalgar Square…"

"Lets just get on a train and get off when we see something interesting" I suggested.

Nat agreed and we walked down to a platform.

The train station was so busy and full of people moving on and off them. We got on one and I moved my way around trying to find a seat, but the train was too full and so Nat and I just stood squashed in the middle.

There seemed to be a platform where lots of people got off, and so I started to move towards a seat, but in doing so I bumped into a guy getting on the train, and accidently knocked off the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" I apologised and picked up his glasses.

When I stood up I noticed his face, his green eyes, and his brown curly hair.

It was Harry styles.

I was so shocked and speechless that I just froze, still holding his sunglasses.

He put his finger to his lips and by some miracle I managed to stay quiet and hand his sunglasses back to him.

"Thanks" he said smiling

"No problem" I said quietly, smiling at him, as he put on his sunglasses.

I heard a gasp behind me and I saw Nat staring at Harry, her eyes wide with a ridiculous grin on her face.

"Hi" Harry said to her, smiling.

"Hi" she said, and looked at me with an "OH MY GOD" look.

I knew for a fact that Harry was Nat's favourite member of One Direction, and so I moved out of the way so that they could talk. After Nat got over her star struck phase, they started talking easily, and before long they were talking like friends that had known each other for years. But that didn't surprise me, I mean, Nat LOVED One Direction, knew everything about them and had watched basically every single interview that Harry had done.

After a long time on the train Harry said to both of us "hey my stop is coming up soon, do you guys want to come an visit my apartment? I share one with Louis, it's not far from here"

"Louis is you guardian right? Coz he's 18 and you're 17 like us?" Nat asked giggling, she sure did her research.

"haha yep, he sure is, some days when I do something he goes 'come back here, I own you!' it's hilarious"

We all laughed and then I said, "Yeah sure, it would be great to visit!"

"Cool!" he laughed and Nat beamed at me gratefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

We got off the train and it was only a short walk before Harry said, "Ok, here it is!"

Nat and I tried not to look astonished at the amazing apartment that Harry and Louis lived in, it was massive. We exchanged amazed looks and Harry led us into the dining/lounge room.

"Take a seat," he said, gesturing to the couches, "Want anything to drink?"

"Hot chocolate please" we both said, and he walked into the kitchen to make them. I would have preferred a Milo, but I wasn't sure if they had Milo in England.

"I think he likes you," I whispered to Nat.

"What? Me? No of course not!" Nat whispered back

"Why not?" I asked, I mean, I could see that he did by the way he looked at her.

"I don't have blue eyes!" Nat said, clearly devastated, and I had to burst out laughing, remembering once that Nat had read something about Harry liking girls with blue eyes

"I honestly don't think he cares!" I said in between giggles, and she looked a bit relieved

"Shut up" she said teasingly and started to laugh as well.

She stood up and went to help Harry in the kitchen, but I just stayed on the couch.

There was nothing for me to do really, so I started reading a book that was on the table, it was called "Ben Elton- Meltdown".

Soon after I started reading, someone came in the door

"NO JIMMY PROTESTED" came a shout, I Laughed, and put the book down to find a cute bluey-green eyed brown haired Louis looking at me smiling "you have no idea how many people have shouted that line at me, do you like the book?"

I laughed, I was almost star struck, but I had already decided that this all must be a dream so I acted like he was a normal person and said, "I'm only on the first page!"

"Hi 'only on the first page' I'm Louis!" he teased, and it was so lame I had to laugh, I could tell we were going to be friends already.

"My names Sabrina" I said shyly

"Well then I want to know why there is a Sabrina sitting on my couch!" Louis laughed, "Not that I'm complaining!"

Was this guy going to make me laugh all day? "I came here with my friend Nat, we met Harry on the train and he asked us to come and visit" I said, smiling at him. Louis was really cute.

"ooOOooOOooOOooh, he asked you guys to visit aye?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I hear him talking to her, Lets go embarrass him!" and with that he started skipping into the kitchen with a mischievous look on his face, and of course I followed.

"HOOONEEEYYY, I'M HOOOOOMMMEEE!" he announced loudly to Harry and bundled him in a massive hug and gave him an almost-kiss on the cheek.

"LOUIS GET OFF ME!" Harry laughed embarrassed and blushing

Nat and I started cracking up laughing and watched Harry go even redder.

"Is she your giiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrlfriend? I'm so jealous! WHAT ABOUT ME HARRY? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS REAL!" Louis got down on one knee and fake cried and whined.

We all laughed again and Louis slowly crawled away from Harry "YOU BROKE MY HEART" he said, but he couldn't keep a straight face any more and started to laugh with us.

"Come on guys lets sit on the couches and introduce ourselves properly!" Louis laughed and then walked smiling back to the lounge room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

About one and a half hours of us all talking and getting to know each other, Louis suggested watching a movie, "wow its already 5 o'clock, you guys don't have to be home anytime soon right?" Louis said

"Nah, we're staying at a hotel, we can decide our own going home time thank you very much! And unless you want to get rid of us, we're going to stay longer!" I said smiling

"Good" Louis said quietly to me, smiling. He hadn't looked at me like that before, it was out of character, but it was nice.

"Lets leave them alone shall we?" Louis whispered to me as he gestured towards Nat and Harry who were sitting on the couch curled up in each other's arms, aw!

We left them and then went out to the balcony and sat on the outdoor couch (yes, that was correct, they have an outdoor couch on their balcony)

We talked for a bit, he was so easy to get along with, until after a while I was talking and I noticed that Louis was looking at me in that same strange way.  
>"What?" I asked "Something in my teeth?"<p>

He just laughed like I was a little kid who didn't understand a joke, I seriously had no idea why he was looking at me like that

"Hey that's a pretty flower!" Louis said, his old self back again, smiling brightly. He picked it and handed it to me "for you, my lady!" he said jokingly

I laughed, "Why thank you good sir!"

"The weather, I fear, is becoming quite nippy, shall we depart our lovely place of rest and re-enter the room of living?" he jumped up and smiled at me, offering his hand to help me get up

"That we shall!" I agreed laughing, and we linked arms and started skipping into the lounge room, Louis singing some olden day song and me laughing.

I suddenly shushed Louis, as I saw Nat fast asleep on Harry's lap

"shh" Harry whispered to us, smiling softly, and gently stroking Nat's hair, "She's so beautiful even when she's asleep" he whispered lovingly, I don't think he quite realised that we were there even though he was talking to us, he just looked at Nat smiling, "Can you pass me a blanket?" he asked Louis.

Louis passed him one and Harry gently put it over Nat, she moved a bit, but only curled up to Harry even more, and his eyes shined and he looked as if his heart would melt.

Louis and I left the room, and we walked up to Louis's bedroom, and I could see a bit of jealousy in Louis' eyes, I wondered if he liked Nat, it wouldn't surprise me.

I wasn't really thinking, if I was in my right mind and not so tired I probably wouldn't have asked, but it seemed like I had known him for ages, "hey Lou, are you jealous of Harry, I mean, do you like Nat a bit?"

He looked at me honestly, "No I don't like Nat, but yeah I am jealous of Harry, he seems to be able to talk to girls so easily, and they fall for him straight away, not like me…"

I laughed, "trust me Louis, I know plenty of girls who have fallen for you, and they haven't even met you! You are fine with girls, like me! Talking to me wasn't so bad was it?" I teased.

"I suppose you're not so bad!" he teased "but I was still nervous talking to you. You were different, most girls who meet us would call all of their friends and take photos of our apartment and stuff like that. But instead I came in and saw you just sitting calmly on the couch reading a book!"

"Yep, that's little weird me!" I laughed at him and he looked at me in that same strange way, except also mixed with a kind of…admiration?

He looked at his watch, "wow, its already 1! You can stay here tonight if you like, we have heaps of room"

"Yeah cool thanks that'd be great!" I said gratefully, and right on cue, I yawned.

"What good timing! I'll get your bed set up" he laughed and went to get it ready.

I felt the door open but I pretended I was asleep, and I could tell by the footsteps that it was Louis. He put another blanket on me, and I could feel his eyes on me, his hand gently pushed a few strands of my brown curly hair from my face and I felt my stomach flutter. I heard him stand up and leave the room.

"Oh my god" I whispered quietly to myself, and felt a smile creep across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"OH MY GOD HARRY SAID WHAT?" Nat screamed at me the next day when we were sitting in our hotel room.

"HE SAID THAT YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL EVEN IN YOUR SLEEP AND HE WAS STROKING YOUR HAIR AAAAAHHHH" I was so happy for her I was shouting too.

" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" she jumped up and down, laughed and screamed with me, until we were suddenly interrupted by a text on Nat's phone from none other than Harry. She read it with the biggest smile on her face, "Harry and Louis want us to come over again tonight, and they said to dress up because we're going out somewhere! oOoOoOoh I wonder where we're going" she was bouncing up and down with excitement and then exclaimed "SHOPPING" at the top of her lungs, "We need new dresses!"

A few hours, shops and pounds later, we had the perfect dresses, make up and hair for that night, whatever it was that we were doing. Nat had a beautiful black and floral dress with wavy hair and black high heels, and I had a light pink lacy strapless cocktail dress with low white and light pink heels, and I had straightened my hair. "Well, SOMEONE looks stunning!" I shouted at Nat as she put the final touches to her make up. "haha same to you Sab! Lets go!" she said.

I rang the doorbell of Harry and Louis apartment and I heard someone coming so I stepped behind Nat so that they would see her first and that they would both be absolutely gaga over her that they wouldn't see me, and I could just tag along for the ride. That's kind of what I liked to do, not be noticed, that way I don't have to impress anyone.

Harry opened the door to see Nat and just stared for a few seconds, and started to blush, "WOW, N-Nat, you look incredible! I mean you always do but um, you look…wow" He stuttered nervously whilst smiling like an idiot. I felt so happy for Nat, she did look amazing but having Harry say that to her would make her feel a million times better. I snuck past Harry and Nat and walked into the lounge room. As I walked into the room, Louis walked in from the other side of the room (looking really cute, I might add, with his hair styled nicely, and a suit jacket with a normal top underneath). He saw me and stopped walking and gave me the same strange look, except with a huge grin this time. He started to walk towards me again and said quietly "You…You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life"  
>well, I was expecting a 'oh hi there, you look nice' or 'I like your shoes' or something, but definitely not anything like that, I could feel myself blushing. "Wow, thank you, that's really nice" I replied to him quietly.<p>

He kept walking towards me until I was only a few centimetres away from his face, I could feel his breath on my nose, I felt like I was going to faint, but in a good way.

"GUYS LETS G-oh whoa sorry" Harry came charging in and then slowly backed out seeing us.  
>"Yeah lets go!" I said fake-excitedly and nearly ran out of the room. It had to be a mistake, Louis was probably just trying to get something out of my hair or something, I mean, he was LOUIS TOMLINSON, from ONE DIRECTION, he could never possibly like me! I mean, me! I probably did him a favour, he was probably thinking "whoa, close one, nearly kissed the random, I've only known her for a day!"<p>

I thought like that for a while and soon enough I had convinced myself that there was nothing to it, that he was going to give me a hug because he thought I looked nice, and by the time we were in the car I was back to normal, singing along to all the songs on the radio and being a weirdo in general.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Louis covered my eyes with his hands and Harry did the same with Nat as we walked out of the car and down a path.

"Ok, you can look now!" they both said, and Nat and I gasped.

In front of us was a beautiful river, and around the edge of it were lanterns lighting up the grass, and lanterns covering every tree. Even at night time, we could see the gorgeous purple, pink, yellow and white flowers that grew on the riverbank, the city lights reflected on the river and the whole set up looked beautiful.

"WOW" I gasped, amazed at the place.

"Well, unfortunately, we can't take ALL of the credit" Louis laughed.

Zayn, Liam and Niall came from around the corner and smiled at us.

"So YOU'RE the girl that Louis won't shut up about 24/7!" Liam exclaimed when he saw me

"Shut up!" Louis scolded, and laughed embarrassed.

I laughed, I knew that they were all joking, "Hey, I'm Sabrina" I smiled at them, and after Nat introduced herself we all started talking.

After about half an hour Louis whispered to me "come on, I wanna show you something"

I followed him until he went to the edge of the riverbank, under a willow tree

"What did you want to show me?" I asked him quietly, I don't know why but I always felt like I needed to talk to him softly when it was just us. Maybe it was that weird look he gave me.

He put his hands around my waist and stepped towards me. My stomach fluttered and I closed my eyes. His lips brushed against mine gently, and I thought he must be able to hear my heart it was beating so loudly. After what had seemed like a millennium, but was actually only a few seconds, our heads pulled apart and I looked into his eyes, his gorgeous bluey-green eyes.

Why did he do that? He couldn't actually like me could he? No, he was a celebrity, and I was a nobody!

"You don't like me do you? I mean, you can't possibly like me, your Louis Tomlinson, from One Direction, you're a celebrity, you could choose any of the millions of girls who love you, I mean I'm just…me, I mean-" I stuttered confusedly and backed away from him, his face was confused and a bit hurt, I turned away from him and walked out from under the willow tree.

I felt his hand grab my arm, "Sabrina" he said, and something in his voice made me stop to turn and look at him.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered, and that strange look was back again.

I was about to say something, but then I realised what that strange look was, he was telling the truth, he really did love me. And as I realised that I realised something else… I loved him as well.

I turned all the way around to face him, stepped closer to him and smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you too," I whispered, and I meant it.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

"Of course" I answered just as shyly.

Then he pulled me in closer, and I felt him smile when we kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Let's make an entrance!" Louis said to me, as we were about to enter the group again. He lifted me up in his exceptionally strong arms and ran into the group.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Louis shouted happily to them as I laughed.

Everyone stood up and smiled and congratulated us, and Louis put me down gently.

Nat was giving me the biggest smile "Oh my god yaaaay!" she said and hugged me.

"He said he loves me!" I whispered to her excitedly to her, and her smile grew even wider.

"AWWWW" she said laughing and hugged me again.

"Now its time to get things set up with you and Harry!" I told her, winking.

She laughed and smiled at me, and looked shyly at Harry.

Niall, Liam and Zayn went to a bit of grass a little bit away to play some soccer, and Nat and Harry went and sat by the riverbank. Louis and me were walking towards them and were about to go up and surprise them when we saw Harry hold Nat's hand, lean in and kiss her.

Louis took my hand and we ran away, pretending not to have seen anything, but both of us smiling like anything. "awwww" we both said at the same time when we were far enough away not to be heard.

"About time!" Louis said happily, "he hasn't stopped talking about her since he met her, he wants to know everything about her, I wouldn't be surprised if he said 'hey, I wonder if Nat's great-grandfather liked tacos'" he said and I laughed.

We didn't notice that Niall had come up behind us.

"Yeah like you can talk Louis! You spent ages stressing about getting this place ready for tonight! 'do you think Sabrina likes lanterns?' 'will it be too cold? Should we tell Sabrina to bring a jacket?'" Niall mimicked Louis in a high-pitched voice, and we all laughed, Louis a bit embarrassed.

"Well it looks beautiful, you don't need to worry. And if I'm cold, I can hug you!" I said giggling.

"Sounds good to me!" Louis teased, then he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Louis, Niall and me talked for a while until Harry and Nat joined us, both with huge grins on their faces. I quickly stood up and whisked Nat away to talk to her.

As soon as I did she burst out, "He asked me out!" excitedly.

I squealed and laughed and jumped up and down and asked her what had happened.

"Well we were just talking, and he took my hand, smiled at me and kissed me! Then he said 'will you go out with me' and obviously I said yes!" she exclaimed happily.

I was so happy for her, she and Harry were perfect for each other and I was so glad he asked her out. We joined the group and Harry smiled brightly at Nat, and took her hand.

Louis ran over to me, "YAAAAAAAAY!" he shouted happily, and I hugged him laughing just because I was so happy.

A while after, Niall, Zayn and Liam left and then Louis grabbed my hand and said, "Lets go dance!" which I was kind of surprised about, but I followed him anyway.

He took me out to the willow tree again, pulled out his Ipod and started to play a slow song. He put his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck, and we swayed to the music.

"Do you believe in magic?" he asked quietly.

"This IS magic," I whispered, "Just being here with you"

"My thoughts exactly" he whispered back, and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

(Two months later)

I woke up with a text from Louis at 8 O'clock in the morning on Sunday:

"_Morning beautiful, the sun wants to say hello! And so do I! _

_Meet at Trafalgar square in half an hour, I'll bring brekky!" _

I got up and dressed, then left a note for Nat on the table. Nat and me were already living in a rented apartment by then, and the school term had started. As you'd have guessed people were pretty surprised to know that we were dating Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, we were still a bit surprised as well.

I took the bus to Trafalgar Square and was greeted by a skipping Louis, who held a brown paper bag and a take away cup.

"Blueberry muffin of course, and a coffee to wake up" he smiled at me and kissed me hello on the cheek.

"Thanks! What would I do without you?" I laughed.

"Perish into oblivion of course" He stated teasingly, and took my hand.

"OH MY GOD IT'S LOUIS TOMLINSON!" A girl who was walking by screamed, and ran up to Louis and jumped up and down

"Hi there!" Louis said smiling brightly at her, she looked like she was about to faint.

Soon enough there was hundreds of girls running up to Louis and he said, "Uh-oh, this is getting to many!" and he smiled at them saying hi as we ran through the mob.

"I LOVE YOU LOUIS!" a girl shouted, "MARRY ME!"

Louis stopped running, put his arm around me and said "Sorry, I'm all hers!"

I laughed and we ran free of the crowd to a park.

He took my hand and said, "No seriously, I'm yours!" he smiled at me, then started singing/shouting 'I'm yours'.  
>"NO, I DON'T CARE AND I'LL TAKE NO MORE, NO MORE, THIS CANNOT WAIT, IM YOOOUURRRSSS, THERE'S NO NEED TO COMPLICATE, OUR TIME IS SHORT, THIS IS OUR FATE, IM YOUUUUUUUURRSSSSSSSS!" and started dancing ridiculously in front of everyone.<p>

I laughed and started dancing crazily with him, putting my muffin and coffee down. After we got tired we fell onto a seat still laughing, Louis hugged me tightly and left his arms there.

I couldn't think of anyone as amazing as Louis, or should I say, my completely-incredible-boyfriend Louis.

"I love you," we both said at the same time and then laughed.

"I know, I'm preeeeetty awesome" Louis teased, winking.

I laughed more and put my head on his shoulder. You know those moments you get where everything just feels perfect, and you don't want to change a second of it for anything? Where it's like everything has come together like fate, like it was meant to be? Yeah, that was one of those moments. I kissed him on the cheek and he held me closer. Everything was perfect, everything felt like fate, it felt right.

The End

By Sabireenia! :D


End file.
